


The importance of school

by Anonymous



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Aunt/Nephew Incest, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Incest, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Peter really doesn't think school is so important, after all...





	The importance of school

"You know, Peter, I don't see you studying that much these days" May says, bouncing up and down slowly in his cock.

"I don't have much to study, auntie, plus I have better things to do in my free time", Peter smirks as he slaps her ass, earning a beautiful moan.

May grinds down on his cock, tightening her ass around it, and he groans loudly.  
"I don't doubt it, but school is important too".

Peter takes her by her hips to push her down on him, then he kisses her and he starts thrusting inside her roughly, just like how she likes it.  
May is moaning like a professional slut on his mouth, the feeling of her nephew's hard cock inside her ass is magnificent.

"I still don't believe school is more important than fucking you, auntie" he slaps her ass again, "God, you feel so amazing".

"Then shut up and fuck me".


End file.
